Goraikou Hisoki
Name:'''Goraikou Hisoki '''Age: 32 Sex: Male Height: 6’1 Character Type:'''Shinobi '''Country/Village: '''Amegakure/Hidden in the Rain '''Rank: '''missing nin '''Division: '''akatsuki Personality The only thing preventing him from outright killing his opponents with the first blast is his sadistic nature to prolong their suffering. It is no fun to end a person's life so quickly. other then that his personallity is a lot like himitsu's. Appearance he is shirtless with a rather well-defined body that is covered with seals. Abilities the seals on his body constintly sense and then gather the natural energy around him. he has trained to draw the energy of nature inside of him blending it with his own chakra, adding a new dimension of power to it. Goraikou (The Rising Sun) '''Clan Description: The Goraikou is one of Rain’s noble families. They are extremely loyal to Rain and are proud to say that no Goraikou has ever become a missing-nin or betrayed the clan. They appear to be the opposites of the of Leaf’s Nara clan in many ways. They are extremely dedicated and determined. They use and manipulate light. They survive on very little sleep. They are very ambitious. The Goraikou are a clan of noble warriors and they take it upon themselves to perfect the art of being a warrior. The Goraikou Doujutsu, the Kyokkougan shows in their golden eyes with black sun shaped pupils. That and their light colored hair (not necessarily blonde) are the only real ways to distinguish a Goraikou from any other shinobi. Clan History: They have always been wanderers looking for a home. No one really knows where they originally came from. Was it across the great sea? Was it from the unknown lands to the west? History has forgotten their birth, but history remembers their life. Centuries ago they first appeared in the Western Lands. They conquered land after land, obliterating any opposition in their way. To every land that they claimed, they executed and taught their religion as if bent on some holy quest or holy war. Purging the land of unbelievers, they taught their religion of sun worship. Vastly outnumbered by those they ruled, the Goraikou were only able to hold onto their power for a single generation. Then the revolts happened. The pagan unbelievers overwhelmed them. Before they had been divided and easily dealt with, now a single force united them. One man had risen from the ranks of the infidels to lead a vast army against them. The endless host proved too much for them. They were forced to flee, to become the nomads they once were. Over the years their numbers dwindled. The memory of that land was long and cruel. For generations the people of the unknown lands remembered the Time of the Sun as it came to be known. They remembered and with that memory they persecuted the Goraikou. Those who had once been the conquerors now were the victims. Those who had once been the victims now were the conquerors. It was the time of turning. It was the Time of Darkness. With their numbers dwindling the Goraikou looked to the birthplace of the sun for salvation. A vision came to one of the wise that they would find a promised land where no winter touched. They would find their future home. Leaving the distant lands of the west they traveled generation upon generation to the known world of the east. They found their promised land. Oddly enough it was not in a land of endless sun. It was in a land where they could be the light. They could destroy the darkness. It was in a fertile land of nearly endless rain. They found their home in what is now Rain Country and settled in the jungle along the northern shores of the Rain Lake. They arrived shortly after the assassination of the Rain Emperor and were able to remain hidden from both Hidden Rain and the Rain Military for years. Then two years ago a Rain Military patrol came across their small settlement. The patrol disappeared completely. It wasn’t long after that a genin triad stumbled across them as well. The elite of the Goraikou were dispatched and none of the triad survived. With continued investigations into that area rumors began to abound in droves. Finally the Youkai were sent to investigate them a year ago. They were finally able to make contact with the Goraikou. Through careful negotiations the Goraikou were accepted and integrated into Hidden Rain. The Goraikou will always view the Youkai with distrust, but respect. Since their integration into Hidden Rain they have proven to be invaluable allies of Rain-nin. The Goraikou have now committed to ridding their promised land from the infidel Rain Military and its supporters, and all those who would oppose the ways of the shinobi (which closely parallels the ways of the Goraikou). Clan's Way of the Ninja: Bring Honor to the Clan. Be a light to your leaders, a weapon to your allies, and death to your enemies. Clan Skills/Bloodlime Ability: Ranpu Oriko The bloodline itself allows the Goraikou to be able to convert chakra into light and light into chakra. Essentialy a Goraikou can absorb any amount of light, no matter its form and use it to slightly replenish their chakra. The Goraikou also have a natural ability to give off light from their bodies as they see fit. Often this ability is used as a means of communication between clan members. Additional training is required to perfect any other uses of this ability. Doujutsu Kyokkougan (Rays of the Rising Sun Eye)* There is no advancement in this doujutsu. As soon as the Ranpu is able to focus chakra into their eyes this doujutsu is activated. When activated the kyokkougan glows with a faint yellow light. The Kyokkougan allows the Goraikou to be able to see and perceive individual rays of light, chakra flow (though not to the extent of a Hyuuga), and into other spectrums as well. The Kyokkougan is able to see chakra flowing anywhere outside the body, which includes chakra threads, genjutsu, and ninjutsu. This helps a Goraikou be able to discern when a genjutsu or ninjutsu is about to be performed. All ninjutsu appear blue to them, while genjutsu appear green. The stronger the technique, the brighter the light appears to them. Any molding of chakra within the body itself remains unseen by them making the weaker against taijutsu and weapon specialists. Probably one of the most useful aspects of this doujutsu is the ability to see in all spectrums and all intensities of light. That is that the Kyokkougan can see in any amount of light. This allows the Goraikou to look directly at objects 100x brighter than the sun or in areas where only the most minute amount of light comes and suffer no visual imparment, making it so that the Kyokkougan can only not see in areas where there is a complete absence of light or any other wavelength. In addition for one post, with a one post cool down, the Kyoukkougan allows the Goraikou to have additional vision that travels on rays of light and can scout out other areas. The vision is as if an additional eye is sent speeding around on rays of light and can only see what a normal Goraikou eye would be able to see. This is not a "see all" feature. This allows the user to scout out areas around him/her without having to travel there. The shinobi still maintains his/her regular vision in addition to this enhanced vision. The Kyokkougan has made many Goraikous very deadly assassins and potent spys. Ranpu Oriko Goraikou Clan Tree Kougen Settei no Jutsu (Light Source Creation Technique)* This turns a body part of the user into a light source. So after having used this the user's (for an example) hand will glow brightly like a light bulb and may be made to pulse almost imperceptabley. Often times the Goraikous use this jutsu to communicate by slightly pulsing light and through their sensitive eyes. Ranpu Tama (Light Ball) The ninja uses his chakra to weave light rays into a ball the size of a tennis ball that orbits around the performer. This ball emits a small amount of light and can be used as a lamp in dark places. By focusing chakra into the orbiting ball, the Ranpu Tama can be projected toward a target at seventy five mph. It strikes with the force of a lead ball of its same size and dissipates after the attack. Kougen: Shuriken no Jutsu (Light Source Shuriken Technique)* A relatively basic jutsu, this one uses chakra to weave a shuriken or a kunai out of light. Once the shuriken or kunai hits something it is dispelled. It does as much damage as a normal Shuriken or Kunai would. Ku Kan Ranpu (Body Light)* Light equivalent to a flash bang is given off from the enitre body. This is a defensive move that can be useful against taijutsu users. Nomu Ranpu (To Swallow Light) The ninja is able to absorb all light that shines on it, no matter how bright. This is a very useful jutsu to help disguise assassins, especialy since it takes very little chakra to maintain this jutsu. As the light is absorbed it replenished a very small amount of chakra. This creates essentialy a cloak of shadow that completely envelopes the body. Tsukuru Kage (To Create Shadow) The ninja is able to create and manipulate shadows by absorbing the light in the surrounding area. The manipulation of the shadows does not go beyond the ability to create shadows of objects and make it look as if those shadows are moving. This is useful to distract hunter-nin and to mess with the heads of frightened acadamy students that are afraid of monsters. Chidi Kougen no Jutsu (Thousands of Light Sources Technique)* Description: This jutsu creates thousands of flashing lights in front of the victim. They are often used to blind and tire down the unsuspecting opponent. The effect of this is like a bright white firework that lights up the sky as it bursts into a thousand brilliant pieces. They burn quickly and brightly and die just as quickly. Ranpu Senbon (Light Needles) The ninja is able to create large needles woven from light rays and by using chakra, he can project the needles toward a single target. If the light needles strike the opponent, then the flesh around the wound becomes reddened as if sun burnt. The Ranpu Senbon strike as would a normal senbon needle, puncturing the skin. These do not need to be thrown by hand, but rather are projected upon formation through chakra. Jounins using the jutsu can cause second degree burns. Tomoshibi no Yaiba (Light Sword)* Weaves a sharp blade made of solid light in the user's hand. The user can freely decide what shape and size he/she wants the blade to have, though it can not be larger than a wakizashi. The Goraikou must be in direct light to be able to perform it. Shoku Ranpu Kusari (Woven Light Chain) The ninja weaves rays of light into glowing chains that can be shot out from the users hands to bind a target. The chains cause first degree burns to any of the target's skin that they come in contact with. The chains have the strength of a titanium alloy. Shoku Ranpu Tate (Woven Light Shield) Requirements: Shoku Ranpu Kusari This requires no hand seals. The ninja focuses chakra at the palm of his hand is able to create a three foot diameter disc-shield as hard as steel. The shield will block most projectiles and weapons that hit it. Tomoshibi Sandanjuu (Light Shotgun)* Tomoshibi no Tate, Kougen: Shuriken no Jutsu Description: Following up the use of the Light shield technique, or any other technique where Light is woven into a solid tangible form, the user uses chakra to force the light out toward the opponent. It shoots toward the opponent relatively quickly but whatever other technique that was using the light is dispelled in the process. Kasumi Tomoshibi no Jutsu (Blinding Light Illusion Skill) This jutsu enhances the brightness of the light in the battlefield to blind a target. This effect can last hours if needed. Nomu Kage (To Swallow Shadow) Requirements: Tsukuru Kage The ninja can absorb shadows from the surrounding area. This is useful as a way to discover other shinobi who may be hiding in shadows. This causes more light to flood into the area basically causing the shadows in the surrounding area to fade, potentialy increaseing opportunities for someone with this tree. Dan (Flare) Requirements: Chidi Kougen no Jutsu A large blinding flash can be created anywhere whithin the range of sight of the shinobi performing the jutsu. Yajuu Youkai (Beast Spectre) A wild beast of the creator's choosing is formed from woven light. The beast acts and looks real, but is controled by its creator. The beast creation can deal damage, but when stuck with any kind of attack, the light disperses in a flash and the creation disipates. Youkai Yatama (Phantom Projectiles) Requirements: Yajuu Youkai Instead of hiding projectiles in the shadow of another projectile, this actually weaves light into projectiles. When a real projectile is thrown, this can copy that projectile. When a Youkai Yatama stikes an opponent it causes first degree burns to the area of contact but dissipates and does not cut. Ranpu Yarii (Light Lances) Requirements: Ranpu Senbon Light is woven into lances (spears) above and around the shinobi's head. With a gesture of the hand the lances are sent speeding toward a target. When they hit, in addition to the piercing damage of a lance, they cause first degree burns to the area they come in contact with. Shoku Ranpu no Shou Kabe (Woven Light Wall) Requirements: Shoku Ranpu Tate Light is woven into a wall with the strength equivalent of steel. The wall can only be maintained as long a chakra is continually channeled into it. This wall glows brightly and is usually 5 meters wide and 3 meters high. When additional chakra is channeled into the woven light, the wall can be made to pulse, or flash giving off light equivalent to a flash bang. This can only be done once per wall. Kougen Rou no Jutsu (Light Source Prison Technique)* Requirements: Shoku Ranpu Tate A move used to trap the victim inside a prison of light; it is very difficult to escape. The user must keep one hand on top of the bubble at all times in order for the victim to remain imprisoned. This also works as a sort of lamp giving off a bright light from the prison, which unfortunately gives away one's position if the user is using it at night or some other low visibility situation. Jinchi Renu Ranpu (Unseen Light) Requirements: Tsukuru Kage By weaving the light around your body, you are able to disappear to the common eye. This is done by simply weaving light from one side of you around your body and releasing it at the other side. Due to the amount of concentration and control that it takes to perform this jutsu, no jutsu attacks or any other attacks may be made while invisible. Also, while invisible, nothing that is in shadow or deep shade can be seen. This is not a useful jutsu to use at night. Kage Kaibutsu (Shadow Monster) Requirements: Nomu Kage and Yajuu Youkai The shinobi weaves light into a solid animal or beast form and then enfuses it with chakra so that the woven light beast absorbs all light that touches it. Since no light is reflected, this creation is completely black in color and solid to the touch. A variety of animals can be created with this jutsu, though only one can be created at a time. This jutsu is similar to a bunshin jutsu. Ranpu Bunshin no Jutsu (Light Clone) Requirements: Ranpu Tama and Youkai Yatama One clone is created by weaving light together. The clone can take some damage and deal as much damage as the shinobi him/herself. This single clone can also mold chakra and use jutsu. The shinobi's chakra is divided between the clone and the shinobi in a 3 to 1 ratio. After performing at the maximum of three jutsus, this bunshin dissipates in a blinding flash. Ranpu Ichigeki (Light Blow) Requirements: Dan and Ranpu Tama A blinding flash is created from woven light. The light is woven to increase the density of it. In addition to any blinding affects, the force of the blow is equivalent to sudden hurricane force winds, and usually will knock an opponent off of his/her feet. Any part of the targets skin that is exposed to the blast will receive first degree burns. Taiyou Yakedo (Burning Sun) Requirements: Ranpu Tama A brilliant flash is created and directed towards a target. The light from this flash is so intense that it causes 2nd degree burns to any area of skin it comes in contact with and 1st degree burns to areas protected by clothing. Ranpu Bakuha(Light Blast) Requirements: Taiyou Yakedo, Ranpu Yari, and Ranpu Ichigeki Chakra is used to weave a large ball of light at the end of the shinobi's palms. The chakra gathers light from the surrounding area. The shinobi then releases the stored light into a powerful blast of light that shoots directly at an opponent. This blast of woven light can forcefully knock back its single target and cause second-degree burns to any area of skin it comes in contact with and first-degree burns to areas protected by clothing. Nippon Sei (Clear Skies)* Even on the cloudiest day, the skilled shinobi can cleat the skies of all clouds, smoke or other obstruction that isn't growing out of the ground. The shinobi can focus it on a diameter of 1 foot, or 50 feet. However, the longer this is used, the more chakra it takes. This is used to allow for the use of other light jutsus if the day is cloudy and light isn't too available. Mei Nankan(Invisibile Barrier) Requirements: Jinchi Renu Ranpu and Shoku Ranpu Tate By weaving light into a large wall and bending light around it, a shinobi can create an invisible wall. The shinobi focuses chakra into his/her hands and weaves and eggshell like protective barrier. Anyone or anything that is inside the protective barrier becomes invisible to outside view. Jounins can create a barrier large enough to conceal and protect an entire squad. The barrier is maintained as long as the shinobi continues focusing chakra into it. With a few powerful attacks, this barrier can be destroyed. Ranpu Ryokou (Light Travel) Requirements: Miru Haruka and Ranpu Bunshin no Jutsu The shinobi is able to convert him/herself into woven light and travel distances up to a mile away but only if light is shining on it. This can only be used twice per thread and the shinobi is able to stay in this woven light state for 1 post and on the second post must reappear. Ranpu Gunshuu Bunshin (Crowd Clone) Requirements: Ranpu Bunshin no Jutsu Light is loosely woven to resemble a group of people. These light clones can deal no damage and never take damage. If an attack is set against the clones, it merely goes straight through them. When the attack reaches a clone, that area of woven light becomes brighter as the attack passes through. Basically, a hologram is created of a group of as large as 10 people. In order to create the clones, the shinobi must be able to see the people he/she is cloning. Mekurumeku Hashira (Blinding Pillar) Requirements: Kage Kaibutsu A large cylinder of light with a radius of fourty feet and a height of twenty feet is woven around the performer of the jutsu. This jutsu combines Shoku Ranpu no Shou Kabe (Woven Light Wall), Nomu Ranpu (To Swallow Light), and Nichi Gyoushi (Sun Gaze) in one jutsu. The cylinder is made of thick woven light that absorbs all light that hits it except for very few rays of light, this is how the jutsu can be maintained for three posts. The walls trap any shinobi in the surrounding area. Due to the limited amount of light rays, only someone with Nichi Gyoushi or a similar jutsu would be able to see, this gives the performer of this jutsu a great advantage as he/she is able to see while everyon else in the cylinder can not. The performer of this jutsu can not perform any other ninjutsu while whithin the cylinder. Any light created by anyone within this trap will almost immediately vanish, this includes any light from katons. Hotaru Mure Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Firefly Swarm Summon Technique)* After a blood sacrifice, summons a small horde of about 50 fireflys to attack a target. These fireflies fly close to parts of the opponent's body, such as arms, legs, shoulders, sides, and explode. A Taijutsu specialist of at least the same rank as the user can break free of this jutsu in general as the flies fly a little slow (though he might still get nicked by some explosions). Ranpu Hashira no Tengoku (Heaven's Light Pillar) GM Approval Requirements: Ranpu Bakuha Weaving light into a focused lense high above the battlefield, the shinobi is able to magnify light into a ten-foot diameter light pillar that can severely burn anything it strikes. This attack is slow, and often only used on stationary targets and to help destroy buildings. This pillar can disintegrate most carbon-based life forms and can even melt stone. Zenchi You (Healing Sun) Requirements: Ranpu Bunshin no Jutsu, By absorbing light from the sun, the shinobi is able to convert the large solar energy source into chakra that can only be used for healing him/herself. This allows the shinobi to heal non-mortal wounds and injuries. Youso Genkaku (Element Illusion) Requirements: Youkai Yatama and (Crowd Clone) The shinobi is able to weave light loosely to create an illusion of any level of an elemental attack. The illusionary attack deals no damage and is meant primarily to intimidate an opponent. Shinsei Shuriken (Nova Shuriken) Requirements: Ranpu Hashira no Tengoku and Zenchi You Light is woven into objects of explosive properties creating a small spherical anomaly around the size of a cherry that homes in on opponents chakra like a heat-seeking projectile. the strength and size of the sphere is proportional to the amount of energy the ninja uses. the sphere is intangable so it can't be attacked, and the ninja doesn't directly control the projectiles. they basically have a mind of their own. All the ninja has to do is create the whatever special projectile they want to create and that was it. Kougen Gongen (Light Source Incarnation)* Requirements: Clan Owner Approval By altering personal body shape, the user can turn into a glowing source of light. In this form the user can move quickly and pass through SOME bodies of mass (only inanimate objects, nothing alive, and at least translucent matter). This allows the user to easily escape and hide. However, because light moves so quickly the person's body is constantly moving farther and farther apart. If held for too long the user will die. Kougen Daishigaisen no Jutsu (Light Source: Great Ultraviolet Ray Technique) * Requirements: Kougen Settei A Jutsu which creates a huge blast or ray of light on its side, which is sent toward the opponent. This Jutsu can only be done when in direct sunlight, and is devastatingly powerful. It can easily rip tree roots from the Earth and suck large debris into itself. Weapons can also be hidden inside the cyclone, such as Shuriken, Kunais, etc. Shinsei Genkaku Katon (Nova Illusion Fire Element) Requirements: Bou and Youso Genkaku An illusion of woven light into any fire element attack can be made. The illusions mimic the fire element attacks perfectly. This is stronger than the Youso Genkaku in that second degree burns are given and if this should miss but come close to its target, fire like heat can be felt. Ranpu Shoku Keimusho (Light Woven Prison) Requirements: Ranpu Hashira no Tengoku Light is woven around a target that condenses. Kougen Ryuudan no Jutsu (Light Source Dragon Blast Technique)* Requirements: Tomoshibi Sandanjuu Powerful attack that creates a huge dragon made of light, which is sent towards the opponent. This Jutsu can only be done when in direct sunlight. When the dragon hits it deals third degree burns. Daikougen Settei no Jutsu (Great Lightsource Creation Technique)* a good thirty spheres of light appear in a dispersed patters around the ninja, hovering there, as if awaiting for something or someone to get within close enough proximity to it so it could fly forward and explode. those floating spheres are basically harmless and will continue to float near the ninja so long as no one gety within close proximity to it. If anyone does, the one anyone is closest to will fly out and begin chasing after its target. Category:just wont die naruto Category:Characters